broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
In-Game Commands
'Chat Commands' These commands will be your main way of communicating with other players. * /ranges or /cr - Displays all the available chat ranges. You can select one by clicking on it from the list. * /whisper - In-character, range of 3 blocks. Perfect for sneaky things. * /quiet or /q - In-character, range of 10 blocks. Useful for private conversations. * /local or /l - In-character, range of 20 blocks. This is the standard chat. * /yell or /y - In-character, range of 50 blocks. When you want to warn others or get people's attention. * /alarm or /a - In-character, range of 150 blocks. Used to alert a wider area, reserved for bells, horns, and alarms. * /province or /pr - Out-of-character, range of 500 blocks. Used for quick chatting over a larger area. * global or /g - Out-of-character, global range. Used for quick chatting over the entire map. * /mel - In-character, range of 20 blocks. An emote - used to show when your character is doing something. * /mea - In-character, range of 150 blocks. An emote - used to show your character is doing something. Usually used if the result is noisy or attention-grabbing. * /msg - Out-of-character, global range. Sends a message to a specific player. * /r - Out-of-character, global range. Sends a reply to whoever sent you a message last. * /helpop - Out-of-character, global range. Sends a message to the online Storytellers. Only to be used if you need help. 'Party Commands' Our SkillAPI plugin allows the creation of parties, to ensure your fighting skills do not damage your allies! * /pt invite ' -- Invites a player to your party * '/pt accept/decline -- Accepts or declines a party invite * /pt info -- Shows the leader, party size, and member list of your current party * /pt leave -- Leaves your current party * /pt toggle -- Toggles on/off party chat * /pt message ' -- sends a message to your party chat 'MorePlayerModels Commands Our MPM plugin allows players to customize their character's height and general appearance, along with a few other things. * /angry * /bow, your character will bow. * /crawl, your character will crawl. Hold shift to move whilst crawling. * /cry * /dance, your character's head will bop from side to side. * /hug * /love * /sleep * /sing * /sit, your character will sit down. * /wag, your character will wag their tail, if they have one. * /wave, your character will wave. Roleplay Essentials Commands The Roleplay Essentials plugin adds a couple of neat features accessed via the /char command. * /char show, allows you to display an online player's character card by typing in their username. * /char name, sets the name displayed on your character card. * /char race, sets the race (restricted to playable races) displayed on your character card. * /char age, sets the name displayed on your character card. * /char gender, sets the gender displayed on your character card from the available options (male, female, other). * /char nationality, sets the nationality displayed on your character card. * /char description, sets the description displayed on your character card. * /travel, '''can be set to on or off and toggles a slower walking speed for RP. '''Book Commands (Profession Restricted) Please note, the export and import commands will replace anything held in the main hand. Bookmodify * /bookmodify addpage - allows you to add pages in signed books. * /bookmodify removepage - allows you to remove pages from signed books. * /bookmodify trim - removes blank pages from books. * /bookmodify combine - combines a book held in the offhand with a book held in the main hand. * /bookmodify setauthor - sets the author of a book using a string such as "Volgrim Goldentome." Accepts accented letters and spaces. * /bookmodify settitle - sets the title of the book using a string such as "Friendly Fire." Accepts accented letters and spaces. * /bookmodify unsign - turns a signed book into a book and quill while retaining the books contents. * /bookmodify setoriginal - turns a copy of original or copy of a copy into an original. Do not use this skill to bypass the copy of a copy restrictions. Bookexport and Bookimport * /'bookexport' - allows you to export a book as a PDF or TXT document using the following parameters— no - save document in color - font size. * /'bookimport' - allows you to import a saved file as a book. 'Other Commands' Commands that don't quite fit into the other sections. * /list, shows a list of all the players online. * /realname, tells you the username of a specified character. * /nick, changes your character's name. * /hat, allows you to wear certain objects as hats. Category:Server Mechanics